


Clowning Within Tent

by Orpheus938



Category: NADDPOD - Fandom
Genre: Clown College, Jenster, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orpheus938/pseuds/Orpheus938
Summary: Aster is eager to see his clown idol
Relationships: Jens Lyndelle/Aster Starsage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Clowning Within Tent

10 o’clock the alarm clock glows as Aster rolled over in his bed, nursing a hangover from a party the night before. 

“Why is this so loud” he moaned as he shut off the alarm. 

If only he had 3 more days to rest, but today is the day. This afternoon a guest speaker is coming in, and Aster knows he can’t miss him.

“It’s been years since we last saw each other. I wonder if he’ll recognize me” Aster thought to himself as he ran his fingers over the almost completely faded scar right below his left eye.

On Aster’s 16th birthday his fathers had brought in a clown to entertain him and his friends. Though, Aster is still pretty sure it was only meant to embarrass him. 

The clown’s name was Jensitals. A truly ridiculous name.

He was the worst clown Aster had ever seen. All he did was play with fake knives the entire time, and talk about his dead father. At least Aster thought the knives were fake. That was until he walked up to slap them out of Jensitals’ hands and caught one right across his cheek.

“You did that on purpose!” Aster yelled as blood began showing on the cut

“N-no, I didn’t. You walked up and cut yourself, you brat” Jensitals rebutted. 

It didn’t matter what Jensitals said, though. Aster’s fathers had already called security over, to take Jensitals away. 

Strangely though, the security guard never returned and Jensitals was gone.

Rumors were that he lost his Clowning License and fled the country, but no one knew for sure.

Aster had years to think about that moment, and admittedly he found the performance fascinating. So much so, that when he was ready to graduate High School he decided to attend the local Clown College, Illivas College for General Buffoonery. The name lacked style, but Aster had to attend.

After the incident with Jensitals he had done some research, found out his name was actually Jens Lyndelle. More importantly Aster discovered that Jens had graduated from ICGB.

After a few more hours of getting ready, Aster was out the door.

“I can’t believe I will finally get to see him again!” Aster thought to himself, as he rushed across campus to the small carnival tent.

The large tent was used for School events and major speakers. Aster tried to get today’s event moved, but the Acrobatics club already had it reserved.

Aster entered the tent 2 hours early and sat down on the small roll out bleachers that had been set up.

Slowly a few other students entered the tent, but not as many as Aster believed there should be.

Finally it was time. Jens entered, accompanied by two strangers who Aster didn’t recognize.

They introduced themselves as “The Triplets.”

Aster didn’t entirely approve but after a while he began to warm up to the trio.

That’s when it happened.

Jens asked for a volunteer. Immediately Aster raised his hand. Maybe a bit too enthusiastically, but Aster didn’t care. This was his moment.

Jens looked around at the not entirely all there crowd and spotted him. 

Aster felt his heart skip a beat.

Jens’ mouth moved mouthing out his name, but Aster couldn’t hear a thing over his blood rushing to his head.

Jens’ spoke again, but this time Aster heard him. “You there, weird kid. Come up here, so I can look amazing.”

As Aster approached he noticed Jens’ eyes widened as he began to recognize him.

Immediately Jens began shouting, “NO! Absolutely not! Anyone else!”

Aster began begging, “Please let me do this! I promise I will behave! I know it was my fault that I got hurt last time!”

After a few minutes, one of The Triplets, Nyack hopped in and said, “Brother just let him do it. We have little time before KT needs us home.”

“Ugh. Fine.” Jens said. “Stand here, and don’t move”

Aster obeyed patiently as Jens began twirling his blades hypnotically. Nyack shot arrows while contorting his body, and the third Triplet, Onyx, began firing pyrotechnics. 

The show was even better than Aster had remembered.

Then it was over.

After the seminar was over Aster approached Jens.

“That was amazing, Jens!” Exclaimed Aster. 

His eyes now lowering, “listen, I’m sorry for what happened all those years ago. I was dumb and my mistake cost you dearly. Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

Jens slowly looked Aster over and said, “Not unless you’re loaded.”

Aster looked up immediately with hope in his eyes. His fathers were the owners of Starsage Superstores. Money was the one thing he knew he could deliver on.

Aster now with hope in his eyes looked at Jens, “How much do you want?”

Jens now looked a lot more welcoming, “How much can you give me?”

“We can discuss it more over dinner,” Aster said. Jens replied, “fine, but you’re paying. All my money is needed for my rent. My roommates are freeloaders.”


End file.
